Moving On
by Yuna Starliness
Summary: Siendo honestos, aun no tenía claro por que la vida lo trata así.


¡Hola! Años sin pasar por aquí, ¿ahora hay robots?

Bueno chicuelos, la verdad casi no escribo de este anime, pero la verdad desde que inicié PoT tuve la ganas de hacer un fic de este estilo, y al fin me estoy dando la oportunidad de hacerlo. Cae un poco en lo cliché, si soy honesta, pero estoy algo orgullosa de cómo salió la redacción

La verdad quedo más corto de lo que esperaba, honestamente en mi mente aún hay muchísimas cosas, pero creo que si le sigo se verá muy forzado, quizá en algún momento decida hacerlo.

Ustedes son también libres de continuar si es que así lo desean, pero denme créditos, por favor.

Abajo hay más aclaraciones,

Ahora sí...

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Advertencias: Hay menciones de rape (no gráfico), spoilers y mucho OOC. Si se sienten incómodos con algo así, por favor no lo lean.**

* * *

 _-Es idéntico a una chica.- un señor moreno río mientras se acercaba a él._

 _-Por…Por favor.- soltó un quejido. Podía sentir la sangre en sus labios, y realmente quería llorar, pero no lo haría. Maldita sea, es un chico y los chicos no lloran._

 _-¿Crees que pueda hacer el trabajo como una?- le dijo el otro hombre al más alto._

 _¿Qué trabajo? No comprendía nada_

 _-Completamente.-_

 _¿A qué se refería?_

 _Sentía como forcejaba sus brazos detrás de mi espalda, imposibilitando sus movimientos, él era más fuerte que el pequeño._

 _-Veamos.- sonrió de manera altanera._

 _Coloco sus manos en su cintura, y jalo la falda que le obligaban usar hacia abajo._

 _"_ _No. Para."_

La alarma sonó, el chico serpiente se despertó un poco agitado.

-Otra pesadilla.- dijo para sí mismo, mientras aventaba las sabanas a un lado y se levantaba de la cama.

Han pasado años desde aquello, y por alguna razón para Kaidoh Kaoru parece que solo fue ayer. Se odia por no ser capaz de superarlo.

Saludo a su familia mientras comenzaba comer el desayuno. Su hermano menor estaba gritando con todas sus fuerzas, era otro de sus berrinches, su madre trataba de calmarlo. Su padre le gritaba a su hermana mayor, probablemente porque falda que utilizaba era demasiado corta. Ni siquiera notaron cuando se fue a la escuela*

La escuela tampoco era muy buena. La gente le huía, como si se los fuera a comer. Sí, claro. Siempre había malos comentarios hacia él, pero claro todos murmullos, nadie se atrevería a decir cosas en frente de la Víbora.

Lo único bueno en toda su asquerosa vida eran las prácticas de tenis, pero no tan bueno, considerando que debía lidiar con un maldito que no hacía más que pelear con él.

-Golpea la bola como si quisieras jugar, estúpido.- Le grito desde el otro lado de la cancha.

-Cállate y juega tonto.- Kaidoh grito en respuesta, sintiendo el coraje brotar en su estómago.

¿Por carajos la vida lo odiaba tanto?

 _-Vamos Kao-chan.- su madre dijo._

 _-No quiero ir a la escuela.- admitió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta._

 _-¿Por qué querido? No quieres que tus calificaciones bajen, ¿o sí?- fue como una sutil amenaza._

 _-No madre.- le contesto mientras se levantaba._

 _Ella no lo sabía. Ella no sabía que los maestros creían que era una chica y que le hacían usar faldas. Ella no sabía que los chicos le molestaban todo el día. No, ella no sabía._

 _Ojalá, eso se quede así._

Los nacionales habían pasado, SEIGAKU quedo como el mejor equipo de tenis de todo Japón.

Si bien es cierto que la emoción duro mucho tiempo. Había una decisión que Tezuka Kumitsu necesitaba tomar. Quien será el próximo capitán.

Había demasiado rumores, pero un predominaba.

"Momoshiro sin duda lo será, es decir, es más carismático. Kaidoh solo lograría ahuyentar a los novatos que ingresen."

Kaidoh fingía no escuchar esos estúpidos comentarios, pero una parte de él sabía que era cierto.

Además, buchou lo odiaba por completo, sabía que perfectamente que Tezuka no es el tipo de personas que dejan que sus emociones controlen decisiones fuertes.

Pero, ¿en serio?

Todo el equipo corre 50 vueltas. Tezuka lo mandara a correr 100.

Los de segundo hacen flexiones, ah pues a él lo hace hacer 70 más.

No quería sonar irrespetuoso ni nada por el estilo, pero era algo que estaba en su mente desde hace ya tiempo.

 _-Vamos Kao-chan, defiéndete. ¿No dices que eres niño?_

 _-Cállate.-_

 _No había día en su vida que ese tipo de comentarios no fueran presentes._

 _¿Acaso les había hecho algo malo?_

-Kaidoh.- la seria voz del de ojos avellana sonó en el vestidor.-Necesito hablar contigo, espérame.-

-Usu.- se sintió un poco incómodo al sentir todas las miradas de todos los integrantes del club en él. Fingió meter algunas cosas de su casillero en su mochila.- Fshhu.

Todos comenzaron a salir de los vestidores, uno por uno.

-Mamushi.- llamo el de ojos amatistas. El mencionado le mando una mirada asesina,-suerte.- le dedico una leve sonrisa y después salió.

Kaoru sintió el sonrojo subir a sus mejillas. Era de las pocas veces que Momoshiro le decía algo en serio, no solo para molestarlo.

Debía admitir que desde el partido contra Rikkaidai en el torneo de Kantou, o quizá fue antes, su relación de 'rivales-rivalesteodiomuchonomedirijaslapalabra' había pasado a un 'rivales-amigoperotesigoodiandonomehablesenpublico', para que finalmente se transformara en un 'amigos-rivaleslosdemascreenqueteodioperorealmentemeimportasmuchoperocallatenodigasnada', sin embargo eran esos breves momentos de lo que la gente llamaría 'verdadera amistad', que hacían que Kaidoh entrara en un estado 'malditaseacreoquemeimportasmasdeloquemegustariaadminitir'. El moreno agito la cabeza, cerrando de un solo golpe el casillero. Apoyo su cabeza contra los lockers, azotándola un par de veces "No te des ideas Kaoru."

-Kaidoh.- la gruesa voz de su capitán lo saco de sus pensamientos.-Sígueme.-

Ese día, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una extrema felicidad recorrerle.

Kaidoh Kaoru, la Víbora de Seigaku, seria Capitán.

Kaidoh Kaoru, le cayó la boca a todos.

 _-P…por favor.- la cansada y asustada voz de Kaoru sonaba por la escuela vacía.-Déjenme salir._

 _Lo habían encerrado en un maldito salón vacío y completamente oscuro. Lo habían dejado en un maldito salón de noche._

 _Los puños del pequeño sangraban de tanto golpear la puerta, su garganta dolía de tanto gritar. Su miedo era tanto que se rehusaba a ver detrás de él. Tenía miedo. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, tan fuerte que a duras penas podía escuchar la llovía golpeando la ventana._

 _-Déjenme salir.- su voz ya estaba ronca, ya estaba cansado de todo. Aun podía escuchar las risas de sus compañeros_

 _-¿Qué dices Kao-chan?_

 _-Por favor._

 _Su cuerpo dio el último movimiento, antes de caer inconsciente en el piso._

Su felicidad era demasiada. Tenía tanta energía.

Por eso Tezuka-buchou lo trataba distinto, esperaba más de él.

Aun con esa sonrisa nada característica de él, corría por el parque ante de llegar a su casa. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Había podido resaltar en algo que ninguno de sus hermanos lo había hecho! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Era el capitán de su amado equipo!

No podía creerlo, ¿en serio era real?

Abrió la puerta de su casa, tratando de disimular un poco. Limpio con el dorso de su mano el sudor que se había escapado de su pañuelo y de paso, lo retiro de su cabeza, y haciendo la típica reverencia entro a su casa.

-Tadaima.- hablo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado.

-Oh Kaoru-ni-chan, que bueno que llegaste, ya había oscureshido.- hablo su pequeño hermano de 5 años, sonriéndole.

-¿Y madre y padre? ¿Dónde están?- Hablo el mayor, después de sacudir los mechones marrones de su hermano.

-En la sala, creo que mama dejo tu comida en el horno, y… ¡No me ignores ni-chan!

Kaoru río un poco al ver a su hermanito, en serio estaba de buen humor. Camino con seguridad y tanta, oh dios, tanta alegría.

-Madre, Padre…- llamo la atención de los mencionados una vez que entro a la sala.

-¿Dime hijo?- su padre hablo con el mismo tono frio con el que siempre se dirige a él, y jamás a sus hermanos.

-Fui…- su voz se cortó al ver la seriedad de su padres.- Seré, seré capitán del club de tenis el año que viene, ¿no es genial…?- su voz se perdió al ver su padre llevar su mano a su frente y a su madre suspirar con resignación.

-Kaoru, amor.- su madre le hablo con esa clásica voz dulce con la que le pide algo.- Tu padre y yo creemos.

-Creemos.- hablo aún más serio su padre, logrando que el chico diera un pequeño salto en su lugar involuntario.- que es hora que dejes tus juegos de niño y empieces a tomar tus estudios más en serio.

-¿¡Que?!- los hermanos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-No pueden hacerle eso a Kao-nii-chan es muy bueno en lo que hace, de los mejores, es muy fuerte y puede hacer estos movimientos geniales donde…

-Hazue, vete a tu cuarto. Esta conversación es privada.- de nuevo esa voz dulce que Kaoru jamás escucha en su dirección.

-Pero mi hermano es bueno en lo que hace, no le pueden pedir eso.

-¡Ahora!- el grito de su padre los hizo saltar a ambos.

-Pero…

-Hazlo Hazu, estoy bien.- Kaoru le aseguro a su hermano con una suave sonrisa.

Hazue salió de la sala, dejando a su hermano luchar con unos monstruos.

 _-No le dirás esto a nadie, ¿entendido Kao-chan?_

 _La sangre en sus rodillas era mucha y su vista se nublaba con las lágrimas que no dejaba salir._

 _-¿Entendido?- repitió el maldito mientras golpeaba de nuevo su mejilla._

 _-S…si.-_

Hazue y Nagisa podían escuchar los gritos de sus padres y las contestaciones de su hermano. "Es por tu bien."

Ambos no entendían, ¿Por qué le pedían eso a Kaoru?

Alguien se rompió a llorar, y supusieron que fue su madre.

-No te estoy preguntando, es una orden Kaoru.

-Esta vez no planeo seguirla, padre.

-Kaoru.- gruño.

-No me importa, haz lo que quieras no dejare el tenis solo porque tu quier…-

Fue un golpe seco, y Hazue tuvo que cerrar los ojos al escuchar el cuerpo de su hermano caer al piso.

Kaidoh estaba muy acostumbrado a los arranques de ira de su padre, no era la primera vez que lo golpeaba. Sin embargo, si era la primera vez que usaba tanta fuerza, y la víbora fue dar a una pequeña mesa de madera, golpeando su costado.

La casa quedo en silencio.

-Harás lo que yo te diga.

Kaoru siempre obedecía a su padre y madre sin chistar. Era un hijo ejemplar, perfectas calificaciones y ahora capitán, pero nunca era suficiente para su padre.

Quizá, estaba harto de todo.

-¿O qué?

Sorprendido por la respuesta de su hijo, Sitsuke apretó sus manos.

Sin darle una oportunidad de contestar, Kaoru se levantó, ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, y salió de la sala.

-Kaoru regresa en este instante o…

Un azotón de puerta fue su respuesta.

Hazue y Nagisa podían escuchar todo, hasta el grito de frustración de su padre.

 _-¿No puedes soportar más?, ¿No habías dicho que eres un niño?_

 _Quería hablar y gritarles. Quería defenderse, pero eran mucho… y solo pudo protegerse de los golpes._

Kaoru salió corriendo de su casa. Le dolía la espalda y la mejilla, pero aún más, había un tremendo dolor en su pecho y estaba seguro que no fue por el golpe que se dio al caer al piso.

Le dolía el rechazo de sus padres. Le dolía no poder ser suficiente. Le dolía el pasado y el presente. Le dolía la ira acumulada. Le dolía que no podía controlarse.

Sentía las lágrimas queriendo salir y el nudo en la garganta.

En la noche fría un adolescente corría con tanta fuerza. Huyendo de todo lo que le dolía.

En la noche fría un chico había empezado a llorar.

'Kaoru, los niños no lloran. '

Maldita sea, no podía llorar. No podía darse ese lujo.

Estaba corriendo tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que no noto al chico cruzar la calle, hasta que se estrelló con él.

 _Las risas eran demasiado. Ya no aguantaba nada._

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta-

-¿Mamushi?

¿En serio mundo? ¿Qué tanto pinches maldita sea me puedes odiar?

-Ugh, suéltame.

Kaidoh se había estrellado con una persona, y se iban a caer, pero la susodicha persona al notar que iba a aplastarlo, logró cubrir con su cuerpo a la serpiente y girar su cuerpo.

Kaidoh estaba arriba de Momoshiro. Momoshiro estaba abrazándolo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Hai, hai. Ahora suéltame y deja...- sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta al sentir las grandes manos del azabache en su rostro.

-¿Estás llorando?

Maldita sea. Puto mundo.

-Suéltame.

-¿es por algo que dijo Tezuka?

-Déjame ir.

-¿Quieres hablar? Sé que no somos precisamente mejores amigos, pero eres *cof* importante para mí.- Momo alejo su mirada y Kaidoh sintió el sonrojo apoderarse de su cara.

-No es nada de eso.

Momoshiro se levantó, cargando en el proceso a Kaidoh, quien dejó que un extraño sonido saliera de su boca.

-Vamos, ven a mi casa. Hablemos.

Kaoru Kaidoh no lo resistió más, se juntó todo lo que había embotellado.

Kaoru Kaidoh se rompió a llorar.

 _-¿Querido, por qué estás mojado? Acaso, ¿Kaoru eso es sangre?_

El de los ojos morados miro de arriba abajo la ancha espalda de su amigo, con unas cuantas manchas moradas y negras. Si te acercabas bien, podías diferenciar las pequeñas pecas en la piel que cubría su columna vertebral.

-Ouch.- murmuro casi inconsciente Momoshiro, mientras presionaba el paquete de hielo en el moretón más grande.

-Fsh.- Kaidoh mordió su labio. No podía creer que realmente esté dejando que su _Rival_ limpiara sus heridas. No sería la primera vez, claro está. Muchas veces entre el equipo habían limpiado heridas ajenas, como la vez cuando Kaidoh curo la rodilla raspada de Momoshiro o Inui limpio las manos de Eiji. Sin embargo, de alguna manera esto era más privado.

Momo pasaba el paquete frío por todos los moretones, y presionaba el pañuelo húmedo en donde hubiese sangre. Agradecía un poco que la única persona en la casa fuese su hermano menor, pues sería difícil explicar esto a su madre.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, dejó a un lado el paquete ahora derretido. Observo con más detenimiento las pequeñas pecas y lunares de Kaoru.

-No me observes.- recriminó el más joven, tomando su playera negra y colocándosela de nuevo.

El de ojos morados mordió su labio, evitando un comentario coqueto o grosero y solo bufo en respuesta.

-¿Quieres decirme qué pasó? ¿O quieres que piense que te peleaste con alguien de nuevo por insultar a un capitán ajeno?

Kaidoh bufo, un sonido entre risa y molestia. Realmente quería hablarlo, quería gritar lo estresado y deprimido que se sentía. Pero no sabía si podía hablarlo con él en específico.

 _Kaidoh sabía que si demostraba debilidad esto jamás se detendría, pero era casi imposible no llorar al ver todo lo que sucedía en su triste vida de 13 años._

 _-No es posible Kaoru, ¿qué no tenías la fuerza para defenderte?_

 _-Pero, Padr—_

 _-¡Cállate! ¡Yo tuve un hombre, debiste haberte defendido! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!_

 _Kaidoh podía sentir la sangre en sus labios pues había atrapó su lengua entre sus dientes. Podía sentir el nudo en su garganta._

 _Kaoru Kaidoh no lloro. Al menos, no enfrente de su padre._

Takeshi se acostó sobre su almohada, con los brazos en su nuca. Sentía su estómago caliente de furia al escuchar a su amigo –aunque no dijese eso en voz alta- decir las cosas que habían sucedido.

Evidentemente, Kaidoh no contaba todo, principalmente por que no se sentía seguro de decir lo que sucedía. Sin embargo conto lo que necesitaba sacar, y aunque su corazón latía a mil por segundo por el miedo de estar confesando los maltratos, se sentía aliviado de poder sacarlo de su pecho.

-… comprendo que quieren lo mejor, pero… duele.- termino con un dejo de tristeza que rompió el corazón de Momoshiro.

-Pf, y yo pensaba que mis padres estaban locos.- Se maldijo ante esa selección de palabras pero, ¿realmente que podía decir?

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno los labios de su serpiente favorita, y al ver esa curva en sus labios simplemente supo que fue lo correcto.

-No tienes una idea. No son tan malos, solo…

-Esperan demasiado de ti, Kaidoh.

-Supongo.- murmuro incómodo.

-No Kaidoh, en serio esperan muchísimo de ti. Quizá no es lo que quieres oír acerca de tus padres, pero es la verdad. Esperan que seas el hijo perfecto pero jamás se han dignado a darte una pizca de atención. No te saben respetar, esta a lo que están haciendo Kai...

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo.- su mirada la tenía perdida en alguna parte de la carpeta del cuarto del jugador del Dunk Smash.

-No es tu culpa.

-Una pequeña parte.

-¡No Kaidoh!- se levantó de su cama y se posiciono frente al chico serpiente tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco. -¡Están locos! ¿¡Cómo puedes aceptar una culpa que no es tuya!?

-¡Porque puedo dar más! ¡Ellos me han dado todo!

-¡Salvo amor!

-¡Por que no puedo…!

-¡Exacto es inhumano…!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Cállate tú!

Momoshiro jalo a Kaidoh para gritarle más cerca. Kaidoh lo acerco por las mismas razones.

El hecho de que sus labios se rozaran había sido un bonus.

 _Con lágrimas aún frescas en su rostro, golpeó la pared._

 _Comenzó a sentirse más relajado. Era cierto, quizá sus nudillos están sangrando, pero por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, se sentía relajado._

Ambos se quedaron tiesos, sin saber qué hacer. No aceptaban aquel contacto tan íntimo, pero no había rechazo. No había abrazos, no había caricias amorosas. Maldita sea, hasta el día de ayer, no eran más que _amigosperonodigasnada_ y de la nada, estaban rozando y compartiendo aquel deliciosa contacto.

Se separaron en silencio. Uno incomodo, por cierto. ¿Qué se dice en estos momentos?

"Lo siento" "Fue un error" "No hablemos de esto"

Pero, algo era cierto. Kaidoh no lo sentía, ni se arrepentía. Quizá estaba confundido, eso era muy cierto, sin embargo quería repetirlo. Porque su estómago se lleno de un calor exquisito, su corazón palpito más fuerte y por alguna extraña razón, no podía ponerle una descripción a lo ultimo que sintió.

-Mamushi, yo…- Momoshiro seguía adelante de él, y solo fue necesario de un tirón (y mucha seguridad, cabe mencionarlo) para volver a juntar sus bocas y silenciarlo.

Aunque, nuevamente solo era un roce, ahora las manos del de ojos de amatistas, se encontraban en sus mejillas, acariciando los pómulos del otro chico, limpiando pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a escurrir por su rostro sin que el chico serpiente lo notara.

Kaidoh, aún indeciso pero seguro (¿eso es posible?) abrió con lentitud su boca, permitiéndole al chico más fuerte la entrada, que complaciente acepto.

Cuando sus lenguas se rozaron, Kaidoh sabía cómo se sentía.

Querido. Protegido. Relajado.

Y, tenia demasiado tiempo sin sentirse así.

 _Cuando el sol salió, Kaidoh aún no sabía qué hacer. Aún no quería regresar a casa, no quería renunciar al tenis, no quería ni levantarse._

 _Pero, al darse la vuelta y sentir los ojos amatistas de_ _ **su noseque,**_ _sonrió._

 _Quizá no sabía qué hacer, pero con Momo a su lado, podía hacer cualquier cosa._

 _Aunque_ _ **jamás**_ _dijera eso en voz alta. Por alguna razón, solo pudo soltar una risita._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Escena del desayuno: Sé que Kaidoh tiene solo un hermano, y por lo que se ve, su familia es estable. Sin embargo me vi obligada a cambiar unos aspectos. Además, realmente dudo que la familia de Kao sea estable, pero bueno. Sé que cambie el nombre del papá de Kaidoh, pero está bien, es lo bueno de que sean fics.**

* * *

Eso fue. Me gustaría aclarar unas cosas.

En la escena que Kaidoh golpea la pared, se da a entender que comienza con actitudes autodestructivas (como el capítulo donde se golpea hasta sangrar). Kaidoh, en este fic, es ansioso (¿cómo no? D:) y tiene PTSD (Estrés postraumático) y probablemente hasta depresión. La misma ansiedad evita que piense de manera clara, y de tal manera saca ese estrés de manera agresiva.

Así mismo, esa ansiedad alimenta el apetito sexual. No quiero decir que por eso comenzó a sentirse atraído a Momo; para nada. Se sentía atraído a él desde antes, sin embargo, al momento de besarse, Kaidoh continuó por qué la ansiedad nuevamente evitó que pensara como el, por eso esa escena en particular es muy OOC, por qué es la ansiedad actuando. Pero realmente ambos están atraídos el uno por el otro.

Me gustó un poco como lo desarrolle. Sin embargo hay muchos cabos sueltos, ¿gustan que siga?

Sin más que comentar, gracias por leer.

Disclaimer: TeniPuri no es mío, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes sin fines de lucro. A menos que me quieran pagar por traumar sus mentes xD.


End file.
